gravity_falls_shippingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Billdip
Bipper is the shipping of Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher. It is the Gravity Falls fandom's most popular ship, boasting nearly 4,000 works on Archive of our Own alone. It is commonly shipped alongside Mabifica. Please refer to Reverse Bipper for its Reverse Falls counterpart. Origins Bipper began as a crack ship, and grew in popularity following the episode "Sock Opera". Sock Opera Sock Opera, the fourth episode in the second season, marked the extremely dramatic spike in Bipper popularity. In the episode, Bill is back and better than ever, bantering and messing with Dipper, providing the significant, plentiful canon interactions the ship fanbase had been waiting for. Bill's dialogue in Dreamscaperers ''may not sound particularly flirty to some shippers, but in ''Sock Opera his words can definitely be interpreted as flirtatious, some examples being: * "Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!" * "I've been keeping an eye on you, and I must say, I'm impressed!" * The nickname Pine Tree was confirmed canon in this episode, which was frequently used as a pet name/nickname for Dipper. Dipper needs the code for the laptop Soos found in Into the Bunker, and Bill offers him the code for a simple puppet. After his second proposition, Dipper accepts and they shake hands. It is then revealed that the puppet Bill sought after was Dipper himself, removing his soul from his body and possessing him, effectively tricking Dipper and destroying the laptop. The rest of the episode is Bill trying to get used to Dipper's body: stumbling around, pulling at his face, drinking soda, purposefully hurting himself and finding humor in pain, and not understanding the consequences of sleep deprivation. At the end of the episode, Bill is kicked out of Dipper's body and he promises that he'll be back. Quickly and unexpectedly rising as the fandom's most popular ship. In addition to this, the fanbase was enamored with possessed Dipper, canonically known as Bipper''. Art of Bipper was extremely abundant for several months (and is still being fawned over and drawn frequently to this day), and with the Bipper hype came waves and waves of Bipper shippers as well -- Sock Opera had converted hundreds of fans into Billdip shippers. The existence of Bipper also created a ship that branches off of Billdip. Theme As with most ships, the theme of Bipper is ''very ''varied. Popular themes include a Depravity Falls-esque feel, where Bill is violently possessive of Dipper, or he traps him in the Dreamscape so nobody else can have him, or he gives him nightmares including encounters of the romantic and sexual kind every single night. Masochism is a strong theme in a lot of recent Bipper fics, as Bill often notes how "pain is hilarious", and as he tries to injure Dipper's body as much as he can throughout ''Sock Opera. Another popular theme is a more fluffy and cute feel, where Bill wears oversized sweaters and the two snuggle and watch movies together. Human Bill working at the Mystery Shack in order to "keep a better eye" on the twins, but then slowly falling in love with Dipper is very common as well. International This pairing is very popular all around the world. A Russian fan club for Bipper, at http://vk.com/billdip, has over 22,200 members, far more than for any other Gravity Falls ship. A Chinese fan page exists, as well. Warnings There are ''a lot of underage and non-con related works under Bipper, as well as blood and gore. Please be sure to read tags and triggers and blacklist things that trigger you or make you uncomfortable! Appeal * A large portion of romance fics age Dipper up to at ''least 15, and 18-25 year old Dipper is the most common for the more well-known Billdip works. * They have great chemistry; they're different, but similar enough so they don't clash * The endless and vastly different human Bill designs * Extremely abundant and well-written fan-fiction * There's something for everyone: triangle Bill and Dipper, triangle Bill and older Dipper, human Bill and Dipper, human Bill and older Dipper, kid Bill and Dipper, kid Bill and older Dipper, etc. Notable Contributors to Bipper https://tapas.io/series/that-triangle-[https://tapas.io/series/that-triangle-] Doujinshi made by Vash ilusion ab2fsycho: fanfic writer, author of I'm the Chip You're the Dip. art-meddler: fanartist athina-blaine: fanfic writer, author of Defining Bill Cipher and other Bipper fanfics. billdipisperfect.tumblr.com : creator of many billdip memes and phrases. fanartist and important contributors to the billdip fandom Biscoot: fanfic writer, author of Devil with a Silver Compass and Love is a Polaroid. the-binding: fanfic writer. ciphernetics: fanfic writer. constellation-soda: active in the Tumblr tag. Sometimes writes fics. An excellent human being. cosmic-hollows: fanartist crispych0colate: fanfic writer, fanartist dikoto: fanartist. elentori-art: fanartist. Elentori has since left the fandom. flowers-for-freaks: fanfic writer. ibelieveinahappilyeverafter: fanfic writer. inumaru12: fanfic writer, author of Wonderland and other Billdip fanfics. kaoru-doodles: fanartist, creator of the CipherPines family. kinochi-art: fanartist lanxborealis: fanfic writer, author of Life is a Fairy Tale, Limbo is a Legend, and other Bipper fanfics. lifeisanimation: fanartist. life-writer: Gravity Falls fanartist who occasionally draws Bipper. love-ruins-everything : fanfic writer of ☀https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12376043/1/Falling-for-the-Falls mageof-art: fanartist. m-arci-a: fanartist. momma-ran: fanfic writer, author of All I See are Stars and other Bipper fanfics. my-kingdom-of-random: fanartist. nerdsteak.tumblr.com: fanartist. othreeon3: fanartist. orphancricket: fanfic writer, author of Sleeping Through the End of the World and other Bipper fanfics. pacha-yep: fanartist. pandagod03 fanfic writer, author of The Legacy of a Broken Heart and other Bipper fanfics. palolabg : fanartist. paperjam-bipper: fanfic writer. smolskye: fanartist and fanfic writer, author of Desperate Measures and other Bipper fanfics. spyroforlife: fanfic writer, author of Payment in Blood and other Bipper fanfics. trydain: fanartist, creator of the Cipher Project AU. tswwwit: fanfic writer, author of Faking It, and other Bipper fanfics ve1art: fanartist, creator of the Cipher Twins AU. [Pines Category:Dipper Pines Category:Bill Cipher Category:Ship